Celos a un hámster
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Plagg considera estúpido que Adrien pueda tener celos a un hámster. Por eso cuando lo experimenta al notar como Tikki le gusta estar en compañía del roedor. Lo deniega.


En un principio a Plagg no le intereso que Marinette tuviera como mascota un hámster. No le podría importar menos, con tal de que su queso siga a su lado, lo otro, simplemente no le interesaba. Tampoco que su portador, el cual fue él que se lo regalo hace más de un año, tenga celos de dicho animal. Ya que no es como si un roedor pudiera robar a su novia y pues claro, el hámster ni siquiera reparaba en la presencia de Adrien.

Además de que Hamtaro (nombre del hámster) no se podía comparar con Plagg en lo más mínimo, ya que el Kwami era un experto para provocarle celos y sobretodo enfadar a su portador, al ocasionar que Marinette dedique su atención y sus mimos exclusivamente a él.

Así que en resumen era estúpido tener celos de un hámster. Si acaso Adrien debía tener celos, tenia que ser a un tonto humano o tal vez de su Kwami.

Pero no, Adrien aun así sentía celos de Hamtaro. Irracionales. Por supuesto.

De todas formas a Plagg no le importaba el hámster porque su amado queso es lo único que necesitaba en la vida, aunque a decir verdad _no le importaba_ cuando el asunto del roedor no lo incluía a él y eso no le pasaba muchas veces cuando Adrien visitaba a Marinette. Porque usualmente el modelo ardía en celos y se transformaba en Chat Noir con la intención de que lo mimen, al mostrarse más tierno y adorable que el roedor, acaparando la atención de Marinette en él

Así que era una molestia para el pobre Plagg que quería pasar tiempo con su Camembert. Al menos, esta vez, la pareja estaba viendo una película de lo más empalagosa, abrazados como si se hubieran pegado con pegamento y besándose como si necesitaran respirar.

— Puaj.

Pero aun así, era un asco para Plagg que trataba de pasar una tranquila y romántica velada con su Camembert, quien además se contenía de no vomitar encima de su tan bello y radiante queso, al presenciar esas muestras de afecto. No obstante en medio de su espléndida cita. Escucha una risa risueña. Ve a la pareja pensando que es Marinette, pero lo descarta rápidamente cuando ve que ella está siendo besada por Adrien.

Entonces gira inmediatamente hacia otro costado antes de que quede ciego por tantas demostraciones y la ve. A Tikki riendo de forma dulce y tierna como un poco avergonzada. Plagg se sonroja al verla de esa manera sintiéndose feliz, pero ese sentimiento se acaba en un instante, al ver la causa de su felicidad.

Hamtaro.

Así que sin pensarlo, Plagg se acerca a donde esta Tikki dejando plantada a su cita, entretanto observa como el roedor la olisquea sacando otra risa de parte de ella. Su ceño se frunce y toma a la Kwami de la manita para apartarla de su cercanía.

— ¿Que estás haciendo con ese glotón hámster? —Le pregunta enfadado— Ni siquiera puede hablar y ni siquiera tiene un poco de inteligencia.

— Me gusta estar en su compañía —Refuto— Y es mucho mejor que estar con alguien que me hable de su queso.

Con eso dicho. Dejando de lado que sus palabras lo hirieron, él estaba más preocupado con el hecho de que había abandonado a su Camembert y no se había dado cuenta, pero antes de volver inmediatamente como pensó Tikki que lo haría. Él se quedó ahí, sin ninguna intención de moverse, ya que en realidad no quería dejarla sola con ese hámster pervertido.

— ¿No vas a volver a tu cita? —Pregunto a los segundos, Tikki. Al ver como Plagg no soltaba su mano, provocando que sintiera que su rostro ardía — ¿Sera que estas celoso? —Ahora, cuestiono riendo divertida. Mirándolo esperando que fuera así.

— ¡No estoy celoso! —Con esa negación que hizo desviando la mirada mientras un rubor aparecia cubriendo su cara, el Kwami la soltó y se marchó para retomar su cita, quien en momentos, a pesar de que tiraba repetidos halagos a su maravilloso queso. Su mente vagaba en lo que le dijo Tikki, lo cual fue una gran ofensa, ya que tener celos de un hámster es para él considerado estúpido.

Pero aun así, a pesar de que denegó que tuviera celos del roedor, no podía evitar asomarse y mirar de forma fulminante hacia Hamtaro mientras pensaba y se preguntaba: ¿Si la tienda de mascotas acepta devoluciones?


End file.
